gtafandomcom-20200222-history
All Hands On Deck!
All Hands On Deck is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by retired army colonel Juan Cortez from his boat docked in Washington Beach, Vice City. Mission The French secret service has discovered that Cortez sent the courier (in Mall Shootout) to steal the missile technology guidance chips, and now they want them back. Cortez, however, wants to keep them and so is escaping Vice City on his yacht. He asks Tommy for assistance. The boat leaves dock, with French secret servicemen firing from the docks and four boats following the yacht. Tommy fights them off and then more gunmen on Dinghys. The yacht reaches a bridge, which is blocked by more boats. More servicemen are also climbing on board, but Tommy again manages to defeat them. The French then attack with two Maverick helicopters and then a Hunter, with Tommy destroying all three. When in the open sea, Cortez asks Tommy to keep an eye on Mercedes and gives Tommy a speedboat to return to Vice City. Despite being told to keep the speedboat as a gift, there is no way to actually save the speedboat as there is no 'garage' for boats. Script Juan Cortez: Circumstances force a hasty departure, amigo. Tommy Vercetti: What's the problem? Juan Cortez: Ehh, the French want their missile technology back and after that last incident, I feel it is time to find safer harbors. Tommy Vercetti: Wouldn't it be safer to fly? Juan Cortez: I'd be dead before I reached check-in. Besides, I need to get my merchandise out of the country. Tommy Vercetti: Need another gun? Juan Cortez: You, my friend, are worth ten guns... (Cortez's yacht begins to leave the dock) Cortez's Goon: The bridge up ahead! Oh my god, they've got a helicopter! Juan Cortez: Tommy, we are being overrun by the French. Tommy, everywhere I look there are French Men, I hate it! (Cortez and Tommy reach the open sea, having fended off the French) Juan Cortez: Thomas, you have protected and served me well. But now you must leave us before we reach the open seas. I will now lower my personal launch. Keep it, my friend, as a token of my gratitude. Tommy Vercetti: Thank you Colonel. Juan Cortez: One more request. While I'm away, could you keep an eye on Mercedes for me? Tommy Vercetti: I think she could look after herself, but sure, I'll keep an eye out. Juan Cortez: Gracias, amigo. Hasta Luego. Tommy Vercetti: Adios, amigo. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $5,000 and a Speeder, which can not be saved. Trivia *The French Secret service that attack the player are that same model as a pedestrian that is seen throughout the city. *Cortez's Speeder is shows as having a red primary body color when being lowered in the sea, but the Speeder the player is in after the mission is white. External Links *All Hands On Deck mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *All Hands On Deck mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version Category:Missions in GTA Vice City